The present disclosure relates to a lead frame.
Generally, light-emitting devices using light-emitting elements such as light-emitting diodes are widely used for various light sources of lighting apparatuses, and the like. Such light-emitting devices can be obtained by, for example, manufacturing a light-emitting device array including a plurality of light-emitting elements mounted on a resin-covered lead frame (i.e., a lead frame covered with molded resin), and then cutting and separating the light-emitting device array into individual light emitting devices.
In such a light-emitting device array, a lead frame may be used that is subjected to a pressing process at portions to be cut, in order to reduce abrasion of the dicer blade at the time of separation to facilitate the cutting of the lead frame (see e.g., Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-89547).